


[Fanart & Fic] Swim To Me

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Consent, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fluff, Getting Together, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, M/M, Next-Gen, Pining, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Nestled within the Lake District, among rolling green hills, spindly birch trees and tall pine trees, lay Teddy’s cottage, just a stone's throw from a serene lake; the perfect place to swim in the warm late-summer sun. There was just one problem: James’s fear of swimming."I’ll teach you", Teddy said. "I’ll make it fun."James was sold on the idea pretty quick. Being in close contact with the half-naked object of his crush? It was a no brainer.





	[Fanart & Fic] Swim To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shiftylinguini for the inspiring prompt. This is the first art I’ve done since school, and my first time trying digital art, so I really hope you like it. I wrote a short drabble to accompany it and it somehow turned into a long drabble.
> 
> Thanks to my squee squad for cheering me on with the art, and to [Erin_Riwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) and [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/) for the beta read, and to [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) for helping me out of the summary hole I got stuck in.

One last desperate stroke and James was stretching his body out like an elastic band and touching the rock at the edge of the lake.

He gulped in oxygen and thrashed about in relief and joy, splashing water over the man who was treading water at the lake’s edge, waiting for him.

 _Teddy_.

Teddy, his godbrother.

Teddy, who’d spent the last five days teaching him to swim.

Teddy, all patient hands, encouraging words, and skin. All that bare skin.

“Yassss! I fucking did it!” James shouted, punching the air.

Teddy was beaming at him despite having just been soaked. Water dripped from his turquoise fringe, leaving glistening beads clinging to his cheeks.

James had always had a crush on Teddy for as long as he could remember. Even before realising he was gay, before he even knew what that word meant, he’d idolised him; following Teddy round like a puppy dog at age six, yelling with delight whenever he changed his appearance.

As James grew into a teenager, he began to understand his feelings for what they were. He still laughed boisterously with Teddy, and they jostled and teased each other as they'd always done. But now he looked at him differently, thought about him differently.

A lot differently.

Stared at his arse in the skinny jeans that hung off his hip bones. Admired his long fingers as they picked out a tune on his battered guitar. Fantasised feverishly about that arse and those fingers late at night, waking up in sticky, sweaty sheets.

Things had escalated after finishing Hogwarts, when, at the end of the summer, Teddy had invited James to come stay with him for two weeks at his cottage in Buttermere in heart of the Lake District.

“Let’s go swimming in the lake,” Teddy had said on the first day, and had fallen over laughing at James’s crestfallen face.

James had reluctantly recounted the tale of falling in the pond at the back of The Burrow and swallowing huge amounts of stagnant water and pondweed. “It scarred me, okay? Piss off,” he’d pouted, and Teddy had valiantly fought a snort and nodded gravely.

“I’ll teach you,” he’d said. “I’ll make it fun.”

James had been sold on the idea pretty quick. Being in close contact with Teddy in swimming shorts sounded like a perfect way to spend his holiday. Teddy was just back from six months in Italy working in a bar on the Amalfi Coast, and had picked up a beautiful light golden tan. James’s mouth had watered thinking of the two of them practically naked, alone in the water; it was a no brainer.

He’d been buzzing to get started. He soon realised though that he couldn't just ogle Teddy and splash about. He had to focus on the _actual_ swimming part or he was likely to drown. Teddy had been brilliant, effortlessly holding him afloat in the water despite James’s broader, more muscular frame. “Swim to me,” he’d said, and added, “it might help if you imagine something’s chasing you. The giant squid, it’s after you Jamie! Swim, swim!”

But James didn’t need to think about the giant squid. Teddy had said _swim to me_ and that was all the motivation he needed.

“You did it, Jamie, you were amazing! The whole width of the lake this time!” Teddy threw his arms around James and pulled him close for a hug.

James squeezed him back, face pressed into Teddy’s smooth shoulder, inhaling the scent of his skin, a mix of grapefruit shower gel, lake moss, and something distinctly _Teddy_. His stomach swirled with happiness. After a moment, he became acutely aware of their half naked bodies pressed against one another. He pulled back, looking into Teddy’s eyes.

“It was _you_ , Teddy. You pushed me to do it. You’ve been the amazing one. I swam to _you_. I—I—” He stuttered as Teddy’s gaze on him intensified. Something in the air had shifted. The seriousness in Teddy's eyes made James’s pulse quicken like a snare drum. It reflected his own desire, he was _sure_ of it. “Teddy...” he started again, mouth dry as cotton wool.

Teddy ran his thumb across James’s bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth and suck in a breath. Teddy was staring darkly at his mouth with unmistakable lust.

They were still in each other’s arms, so James bravely pulled Teddy in closer, readying himself for whatever was to come. _Merlin, he's gonna kiss me._

“Jamie,” Teddy said thickly. He shook his head rapidly. “I’m sorry. You’re—Fuck, Jamie, you’re _so_ bloody fit… but I’m crossing a line. Merlin, you’re only eighteen. I can’t—I shouldn’t take advantage...”

Teddy thought he was fit! Teddy was thinking about crossing a line, _taking advantage._ This was _everything_. Everything.

James had dreamed of this moment. Merlin, he’d thought of little else all summer. 

 _Just do it_ , his mind screamed, _just kiss me_.

“Teddy,” James breathed, heart thudding in his chest. He looked up into the familiar brown eyes. “I want this… want you.” He’d never wanted anything this much. _Just fucking kiss me._

Teddy closed his eyes and bit his lip. James held his breath, waiting, watching. Teddy was so beautiful, honey skin and dark eyes, and hair a vibrant jade green that echoed the hue of the lake. A smooth slender body that James ached to touch just as he had in desperate, torrid fantasies.

But Teddy was hesitating. Thinking. James needed to help him make his mind up.

“Ted,” he whispered, summoning his Gryffindor courage, finally saying out loud, “Kiss me.”

Teddy opened his eyes. His hands gripped James’s hips, anchoring them. “Oh Jamie. You don’t know how much I want to. But we can’t. It’s not fair on you, you're like my little br—”

“No!” James burst out. “This is _all_ I’ve ever wanted. Yeah, I’m eighteen, and yeah, you’re twenty-four, but so what? We’re both of age. _Please_.” He put his hand on Teddy’s neck, thumb caressing just below his ear, and Teddy’s eyes shut again, his breath hitching.

“All you've ever wanted? Gods, Jamie, I’m so close to losing my resolve here.” Teddy’s shoulders slumped.

“Then lose it. Lose it with me. I—I fucking love you, Teddy.”

Teddy tensed and his eyes snapped open.

James mentally kicked himself. He’d said too much. That was obvious. _Shit_.

Chocolate brown eyes bored into James’s for a long moment, searching him. James sensed the exact moment when Teddy found what he was looking for; his whole face became soft and vulnerable and he looked like he was about to cry.

Then Teddy moved, loosening his grip on James’s hips, circling James’s waist with his arms, and finally, _finally_ leaning his head towards James. James met him halfway and their lips pressed together, soft and cool and delicate. A bird sang, high in a tree, the same six joyful notes, over and over and over.

As they kissed, the water lapped against them gently, and the breeze ruffled their hair. And James’s head was swimming, stroke after stroke towards Teddy, gliding through wet silky tongues and lips. His heart pumped fortifying adrenaline through his body in an intoxicating rhythm, and his lungs breathed in Teddy. The sweet life-giving oxygen of Teddy.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Bp911vA)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
